


He's...Flirting In Fight Club?

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Series: He's... [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Fight Club - Freeform, Implications, Karma is a Little Perv, M/M, Mentions of Flirting, No Plot/Plotless, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Falling in love with the person who curb stomped your ass is something Python(Nagisa) didn't expect. Also he didn't think Lion King(Tsuna) would flirt with him afterwards.





	1. Flirting...?

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa is less Girly looking and is technically around Karma's build/hight, but still pretty thin. Not so girly anymore and with short hair yay for you Nagi!!! :3

"Holy shit Nagi, Lion King totally kicked your ass!" Karma laughs as they enter in the F.C. fighters changing rooms. He's practically doubled over a bench cackling like a madman with his face so red from hysteria it's the same color as his hair.

Nagisa sighs taking off his sweaty tang top. "I know Kar-"

"He moped the damn floor with you, like, you literally got recked!" The redheads laughter gets even louder almost like he's howling as he rolls to the floor. "Why you thought it was a good idea to even fight him is mystery in itself." With that said, he gradually calms down from his fit of creepy giggles, wiping away stray crocodile tears. "God, I didn't know you were this stupid Nagi. I mean, even I wouldn't fight him and that should tell you somethin'. Though, you did last more then five minutes with him, but he could've just been playing with his food first if ya know what I mean?"

Seriously? Way to kill what little pride he had left Karma. God, why is his friend such an asshole? "Listen Karma, why don't you just shut the fu-"

"He's right though, I throttled your ass all across the ring." A voice says from the doorway interrupting the bluenette's snide comment to his friend. It's pretty obvious who it is. F.C.'s aka Fight Club's top ranked champion Lion King. There he is standing at the entrance of the changing room in all his glory; beautiful golden orange eyes, fluffy light brow hair, full lips and the sexiest deadly aura know to man.

Karma then bows dramatically, but never takes his eyes of the brunette letting his eyes wander all over the shorter males strikingly attractive form. "Oh, if it isn't the Lion King." He purrs standing straight again to walk over to the smaller teen. Once in front of the other he brings up a hand, but that same hand ends up behind his back with his face up against the wall, Lion King holding him from behind. "I never said you could touch me." He growls lowly before letting the redhead go to head to his locker. Karma, of all people is still smirking as he flexes his slightly bruised wrist, but it seems his ego wasn't. "Hai Hai, King-San." He replies in a smooth purr, not at all bothered by being taken down a peg.

Karma, always the shameless pervert.

Disgusted, crystal blue eyes roll as Nagisa continues to get dressed, looking back ever so often at Lion King. He really was a beauty. His eyes were fierce, legs strong but elegantly thin, and his presence just screaming that he was in control yet uncontrollable. His fighting style proved this fact with it's fast, precise moments. Whenever Lion King fought it almost looked like he was slowing down time around him in order to catch his opponent off guard.

Simply beautiful in every way.

Nagisa couldn't stop himself from staring as the brunette slipped off his clothing. He licks his lips, blue eyes tracing every inch of the peach colored skin that's revealed to them, but then crystal blue meets golden orange. Shit! He's been caught. Quickly turning his eyes away he finishes dressing himself and Karma gives him a knowing grin while wiggling his eyebrows.

The blue haired teen doesn't even realize Lion King had finished dressing and is now coming towards him stoping just a few feet away. "Python." He says gently, startling both teens who turn towards him. The brunette beckons the bluenette to come closer. Gulping Nagisa looks to Karma for help in a situation like this, but the other is turned away quietly whistling as he heads out the door. 'That useless perverted asshole.' Sighing, Nagisa slowly walks over to the patiently waiting brunette who's now sweetly smiling at him.

Oh.

 

* * *

 

 

Karma looks like he's on the verge of actual tears as they leave the F.C. building. "What the fuck Nagi, he actually gave you his number?!"

Nagisa just nonchalantly shrugs, but his lips hold a smug sort of grin.

 

 

 


	2. Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is a really lucky guy.

 

"Why hello there gentlemen?" Lion King says in greeting as he saunters up to Nagisa and Karma's lunch table. He's dressed in his signature black untucked short sleeved button up, ripped gray skinny jeans and orange high tops. As for his accessories; his neck is dressed in a leather chocker studded with a lion paw print tag, hands decorated with peach fingerless gloves with the number 27 sawn into them, and one leg strapped in a thigh bracket loosely chained to his belt.

Like always he looks deliciously attractive. Many if not all heads immediately turn in his direction. Just eyes upon eyes drinking in and drooling at his beauty. A few cat whistles come and go, but Tsuna is only focused on one person in particular.

"Well well well, if it isn't the illustrious Lion King," Karma purrs red eyes leisurely racking over the brunettes beautiful form. Delectable in deed. "I didn't think I'd ever see his majesty around these parts of the FC building. Say, don't you have your own private dressing room? Someone with such a high rank shouldn't be socializing with us mere peasants." He goads the other with hungry lilt in his voice.

"Yes, I do have my own private area to myself, but not because of my rank. Anyone in FC can get one even the lowest ranked members. Clearly everyone knows that, but I did not know that my personal whereabouts was any of your business in particular Crimson Fate." Tsuna scoffed as his eyes settle over the bluenette next to the annoying redhead. "I'm only here to have a brief chat with your friend Python and I would like for him to meet me in my dressing room before my fight today."

Confused, Nagisa gives him a strange look bordering on skeptical and honest surprise; nonplused to be exact. "Are you sure you can't just say what you need to say here?" He asks not really reading in between the lines like most males his age would. The implications just seem to go over his head and Karma looks like he about to strangle him at the moment.

Tucking a long strand of hair behind an ear Tsuna merely chuckles at the absurdity of Nagisa's question. He should feel rather annoyed by the other males lack of foresight but finds it to be the opposite and even a little endearing. Well, he'll simply have to spell it out for the young bluenette instead of just giving him a vague command. "You're going hear what I want to discuss in private." He states slowly as a studded tongue peaks out to lick those plump peach lips. Leaning foreword Tsuna calmly rests his hands on the table stretching himself out like a prowling cat tracking his most prized prey. His honey orange eyes are blazing with the flickering of a hidden challenge as he looks the bluenette right in his own crystal blues. "Meet me at my dressing room in exactly one hour. Don't even think to kept me waiting Python." There was no room for disobedience as he said this with a daunting smile. It's as straight forward and blunt as he will allow himself to be in such an open environment like the FC mess hall.

Far too many prying eyes and ears for his liking.

Standing straight again, Tsuna turns to casually walk away. Not once does he look back, his hips swaying hypnotically with each leisure stride. All eyes continue silently marveling him until he disappears through the double doors of the mess hall.

"Holy shit." Karma looks genuinely stunned and kinda turned on by what unfolded before him. "Nagi, like, holy shit!" He repeats giving Nagisa's hair a ruffle, slightly jealous but also really excited for his friend. "It's so unfair that you get to have that all to yourself. Fuck! You're so damn lucky, dude."

Smacking away his friends intrusive hands, Nagisa can't help but feel his mouth go dry from what Lion King had just spelled out for him seconds ago. "I guess... I am, huh?"

He's more lucky than he knows.

 

 


	3. Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's years later and Nagisa is whipped even if it seems like he's not.

  
"Come to bed Nagisa~!!" Lion King to now his lover Tsuna purrs with his arms out stretched in his direction. The brunette is beckoning for his love to clime into their bed. There's a warm smile on his lips, honey orange eyes pleading. "Please, I need you." He coos lovingly with a needy whine.

Nagisa hurriedly clambers the bed piled with soft blankets and plush pillows. Honestly, like he would ever dare to tell the brunette no. If Tsuna ever managed to ask for something he always got it promptly and abruptly.

No questions asked.

Even when Tsuna insisted they should live together Nagisa jumped right on it in less than a heartbeat. The bluenette even went so far as to offer to pay all of the bills. He also stating that he could buy anything else their apartment would need to live in a sustainable condition (furniture, food, toiletries, etc). Basically, Nagisa wanted to front for everything. He had a pretty steady job at a young age and more money than he knew what to do with from FC matches. At this point he could probably retire at his current age of 25.

As humorous as that sounds its true, but Tsuna denied the offer as soon as it came out of his mouth wanting to do everything himself.

And he meant it literally. Tsuna does everything and with next to nothing in return. Pays for the bills, always buys things they need or want, cooks all their meals, and regularly does what should be shared chores. Not once has Nagisa needed to even lift a single finger before Tsuna was jumping in tackling it all by himself.

It's why he makes sure that when Tsuna asks for something, he does it without complaint.

"I love you." Tsuna says, sleepily cuddling close to the bluenette as possible while pale arms holds him tight.

"And love you too." He whispers like its a secret, but knows Tsuna had heard.

They drift off to sleep.

 

 


	4. At First Fight pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2 How Tsuna's infatuation with Nagisa started. The second is Nagisa, but I think I'll make that one longer... Or maybe I won't do it at all. But I'll figure it out.

  
Entering his private room Lion King aka Tsuna sighs for what felt like the umpteenth time this week. He really needed to be alone to breath. It's weeks like these that leave him feeling empty emotionally rather than physically. Emotionally is putting it lightly. In actuality he feels like a migraine has permanently seated itself in the middle of his forehead and most of this week continues to make it largely noticeable.

To be frank he's been getting challenges from more lower ranked FC fighters. The matches weren't even a challenge anymore with the lower ranks being ether too cocky or inexperienced in combat. At first he figured some of them were just flukes, but they all lacked excitement one after another. Rinse and repeat. Sighing again the brunette knows that he could simply refuse since he didn't really need the money, but he had already agreed two weeks ago in advance.

And what a mistake that was...or was it?

Walking up to his desk he looks over the schedule. His eyes land on the last scheduled fight for this week. On the schedule held a photo of his opponent and rank as all schedules must have in FC, because rumors tend to spiral out of control. The thin piece of paper states that his last match would be with Python. He's another low rank, but higher than the ones he's fought so far; the rank being B-. His eyes then begin roving over his opponents visage and seem to plant themselves on the other teens deep sapphire eyes. Those same eyes were eliminated by the camera flash which gave off a intense stare.

Tsuna feels a deep ache in his chest and he puts a hand over it in honest surprise. "Oh...how interesting." He thinks aloud looking deeply into those eyes again, realizing those are the eyes that have been watching him since the beginning. Tracing his other hand down the picture a shiver almost runs down Tsuna's spine but he manages to repress it.

Was that...Admiration he felt?

The brunette hasn't felt that in such a long while. Far too long actually. When others say its lonely at the top, its a massive understatement. Mainly because being the highest rank meant a lot of lonely nights and little to no companionship whatsoever. It isn't just loneliness you feel it's lack of excitement, and the over all feeling of complacency.

However, looking at this photo though, just a thin piece of paper he felt overwhelming excitement. A small smile graces his lips as warmth spreads through his core. This all felt so new and he actually wants to do this match. Not that Tsuna wants to run this teen into the dirt, he's just interested in seeing this blue headed teen up close and personal. There's just something special about Python and even though he hasn't pinpointed his exact reason, he's still looking forward finding out what it is.

Maybe these lower ranked fighters aren't so bad after all.

 

 

 


End file.
